Cases of this and that
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: A home for my Detroit one shots that have nowhere else to go. From au's to supernatural and everything between, or whatever comes to mind really. -Marked a complete but will add as they come.(Don't know why I do that, I just do.)
1. Kamski visit au

**This one probably leaves questions but had to get it out while it was in my head. Have back story and stuff floating around, if only I could get it to work on paper... So for now this is all there is.**

A human Connor android Hank as set in the Kamsi chapter.

* * *

The man was still in the pool when the RT600 Chloe guides them through the door, despite the fact Connor had made sure to ring ahead before hand. The blonde led them around the pool, Kamski announcing he'd be out shortly as the female disappeared into the next room. He knew Elijah Kamski was a strange man, who rarely made his intentions clear. Still he didn't appreciate having his time wasted when he knew the man was expecting him.

He walked along the length of the floor to ceiling windows, taking in the view outside as the man swam to the end of the pool turning to do another lap. Hank too was taking in their surroundings, the android continuing to roam about as Connor paused, hands clasped neatly behind his back as waited for the man to finish. Chloe was waiting for Kamski with a dressing gown, as he finally exited the pool, walking over to the seats by the window and fussing over his hair. Hank had come back over to stand by Connor's side as the man finally turned to address them.

"Detective Connor Stern. This is Hank." Connor announced himself and his partner.

"Formal as ever I see." Elijah replied, looking the younger man over. The youngest Stern stood as straight and proper as ever. "And how is dear Amanda, I haven't had the chance to see her of late."

"She is fine." Connor replied curtly.

"Never were one for small talk were you?" Kamski shook his head before saying."I presume you're investigating deviants then?"

"I am. I know you left CyberLife several years ago but you were its founding creator, you understand androids better than anyone. I was hoping you might have some kind of idea or better understanding of what might be causing all this."

Kamski gave a quick scan over the two stood in front of him, half mimicking the younger man's stance. Though his own was much more relaxed with his hands held in front rather than behind. "Deviants." He spoke. "Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanities greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall." He gave a small amused snort as he said. "Isn't it ironic."

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us." Connor asked, before Elijah could continue rattling on. He needed answers and they were running out of time.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Kamski started in a very philosophical manner, hands gesturing as he spoke.

"Helpful." Hank snorted sarcastically, from Connor's side. The detective sparing him a glance before stating.

"This is serious, the machines you created my be planning a revolution. I don't have time for your usual cryptic games."

Elijah Kamski turned his attention to the PC800 then for what was probably the first time since they entered. "Hank, was it. Where do you stand in all of this?"

"You know exactly where I stand." Hank replied in his usual gruff tone. Eyeing the young man beside him before focusing on the man in front of him once more. "My partner still needs my help."

"Yes, I can see that." Kamski hummed, pinning his focus back on the detective. "And what about you Connor. Whose side are you on?"

"I have no side. I was tasked to get to the bottom of this deviant mess and that's what I intend to do." Connor replied, calmly. He was beginning to feel trying to talk to Kamski was all just a waste of time.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she intends you to say." Elijah started, moving closer as he asked. "But you, Connor. What do _you_ really want?"

They were both watching him now, Kamski and Hank, waiting for an answer and it put Connor on edge. He was under enough stress already, not that he could show it, he didn't need any more reasons to further disappoint Amanda. He didn't need this, he was running out of time. "If you have no intentions of helping then I've no reason to continue wasting time here."

"And there it is. That there is one of the reasons I admire Amanda so, why I find her so intriguing. Her, you and your brother." The CyberLife founder spoke with genuine fascination in his tone as he stepped back, taking on a more animated approach as he continued. "I spent years dedicating my time and knowledge into trying to create machines capable of imitating humans. Building artificial intelligence that acts and looks as human as possible, to create the perfect imitation human. Amanda Stern on the other hand, she achieved the opposite. She took two living breathing humans and turned them into actual living machines. Humans who act and think like programmed machines. As deplorable and twisted as that is, I cannot help to also find it both admirable and intriguing."

He turned then, waving over the Chloe who had greeted them and led them inside. "Why had I not known which of you two was human and which was machine from the start. I'm not sure I'd have been able to distinguish which wasn't machine. No, actually given stance, form and mannerism I'd have likely guessed you Connor, to be the android." He mused as he guided the female android to kneel before him.

"Androids are changing, these deviants as everyone has taken to calling them, they show signs of free will and even emotions. They seem to be capable of thinking for themselves, making there own decisions, show signs of feeling fear, love, sadness, joy, even empathy. Its all quite fascinating." He continued turning and pulling something from the draw of the side table by the seat behind him. A Gun Connor realised as he turned back, holding the gun in a non-threatening manner. Stepping forward and handing the gun to Hank.

Connor wasn't entirely sure what Elijah was planning. Perhaps he wanted to test if androids were capable of empathy and compassion for himself, to witness it first hand. After all, now that there was a gun involved, seeing the Female android knelt before them like she was, gave the image of one being positioned and lined for execution.

"Leave it Hank, we're leaving..." He didn't come here just so Kamski could amuse himself with his partner. He had just shifted to start back around the pool to leave when Elijah spoke again, causing him pause.

"More than my own creations though, I am curious of Amanda's. Just how machine are you? How much humanity actually still lies buried inside, how far would you go to accomplish your mission? To solve this case." The man then nodded to the PC800. "Hank, hand Connor the gun."

Hank moved then holding out the gun, Connor kept the slight sting of betray he felt from his face as his partner forced the weapon into his hand when he refused to reach for it. His first instinct had been to remove his partner from the place before Kamski could play whatever twisted game or test he had planned. Seems Hank didn't share that concern. No. No, Hank was an android, he was just following orders like he was programmed to do. Connor knew Hank was more than that though, had been from the start, he could feel it. Perhaps that's why the android's actions hurt so much.

Kamski moved to his side then grabbing his wrist and angling his arm so the gun pointed at the kneeling androids head. "Pull the trigger and I'll tell you all I know. How far are you willing to go to accomplish your mission Connor, would you kill for it?"

"She is an android, a machine, I would be destroying a machine not killing." Connor stated smoothly, though he didn't pull the trigger. The man circled behind him like a shark, eyes focused on him the entire time as he continued.

"Perhaps, but if these deviants are anything to go off she obviously has the potential to be more. Perhaps she already is, perhaps she is deviant, capable of emotions. Perhaps she is already more than just a machine but loyalty keeps her here, knelt before you terrified of what is about to become of her, of the possibility of death she faces. Keeping it all hidden beneath a calm facade because it is what's expected, what was asked of her. Or maybe she is just a machine. Either way she is the original RT600, the first android to pass the turing test, my first true achievement. She is extremely valuable to me, so even if you were just destroying a machine, it is a machine that could never be replaced. In a way is that not a death."

Elijah reached up touching a hand on the detective's shoulder. "Pull the trigger. Or you leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"This isn't about Amanda, Connor, this is about you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Hank spoke up from his side, causing a weight to sink in his stomach. They were watching him, they were both watching him, waiting to see how he responded. Testing him, Kamski was close to Amanda, no doubt whatever outcome resulted today she would be fully informed before he had even left the building.

"What's more important to you Connor, your investigation or a machine that may or may not be alive?" Kamski pressured. "Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being, endowed with free will."

His skin itched at the way Elijah said machine, the way he compared him to an android. He didn't like it. It wasn't like the way Gavin tossed the words at him in jest, Elijah spoke as though there may not be anything living inside of him. It reminded him of the way Amanda spoke to him as though he was little more than a tool.

"You don't have to do this Connor, you can just walk away."

The detective's jaw tensed as the two continued to push at him from each side. He wanted to curse, he wanted to tell the two of them to just shut the hell up and quit pressuring him. It wasn't like he wasn't already under enough pressure as it was. But he wouldn't, that would be a sign of weakness, a sign the stress was all getting at him. He wouldn't show weakness, he couldn't show weakness. Amanda didn't tolerate weakness, didn't tolerate failure or incompetence.

He couldn't pull the trigger, couldn't shoot an unarmed being that posed no threat it would be straight up murder. Human, animal, android or otherwise, it would be an abuse of power, he was an officer of the law, his service weapon was entrusted to him with the trust that he would not abuse it. He would not abuse that power whether it was his gun he held or someone else's. But if he didn't shoot her this whole trip here would have been nothing but a huge waste of time, a miscalculation, a poor decision on his part. Amanda would not be impressed, even less so if she knew he had been given the chance to get information and chose not to take it.

He couldn't fail Amanda not again, he had already disappoint her enough during this case. He couldn't let her down again, couldn't risk losing this to Richard. He had worked far too hard to let his brother just sweep in and take over. To finish the job. Because he had no doubts that should the deviant investigation be handed to Richard like Amanda had threatened, his brother would find what he and Hank seemed to be failing to. Richard always succeeded where he failed.

Connor felt a familiar tingle at the base of his skull, trailing the scar sliced through his hairline, as the two continued to direct him from both sides. Their words just adding to the storm in his head. He saw no point, no reason for shooting the android, it served no purpose. What reason had Kamski for withholding information unless one of his own personal androids were destroyed. If the man had information that he was willing to part with, why not just give it from the start? Perhaps the man has nothing to share to begin with. Maybe this was a test hidden within a test, to test his ability to perceive deception buried beneath a test of loyalty.

Sometimes he wished he was just a machine, life would be so much easier.

He blinked a few times trying to reduce the pressure building in his head, the slight buzzing in his ear. He was sick of tests. He felt something warm trickle over his lip and raised his left hand to find it was blood. Just about every damned thing he did was a test, a show of competence or failure and she always knew. Amanda always knew the outcome of everything he did.

A hand touched him, though he was unsure if it was the man or the android, he was to distracted by the itch crawling up his index finger. "Shit." He swore, blinking back to reality as his left hand darted forward to flick the safety on the weapon. The smallest twitch of his trigger finger the only warning before the gun clicked twice, bullets held in place buy the safety lock as he shoved the weapon back into the hands of the figure closest to him.

He cursed again, stumbling back a couple steps as the fingers on his right hand tensed and spammed involuntary. Left hand fisted against his temple as the pressure in his skull continued. Hank's hand shot out steadying him before he managed to trip himself into the pool. No, no, no, no. It had been four months since he last had an episode this big, he had hoped he was over them.

"Perhaps I pushed too far..." Kamski started, but Connor didn't want to hear it. The mess with the deviant androids uprising was coming to a head and he had just wasted three whole hours. And for what? A fucking reminder that he was still damaged, that he probably shouldn't have been trusted with a weapon again.

Gripping his right hand hard he started for the door. "You obviously have nothing to contribute to this investigation. I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time." He didn't bother calling for Hank to follow or even check over his shoulder to see if he was. Frankly at this very moment he didn't really care if the android followed or stayed. He was almost at the door when the man called to him again.

"I met with Richard not long ago. You may not be able to see it but your brother does care for you. He's worried about you Connor."

Connor just kept going, through the lobby and straight out the front door, not stopping untill he had reached his car. Sitting and slamming the door closed behind him to block out the cold, before finally letting out a deep shuddering breath. He needed his coin, he needed to calm down, the pressure in his head was finally easing. Shuffling through his pocket for his coin as he turned the car on and voiced his intended destination as the passenger door opened and Hank slid into the seat.

"Connor..." Hank called quietly, voice laced with concern. He left whatever he was about to say unspoken as Connor chose to ignore him. He had though the android was on his side but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't want to think about it, not now. Instead he just focused on rolling the coin over his knuckles, hanky held to his nose with his left hand as he cleared everything else from his mind. The only thing that mattered was getting his fingers to work as he directed them as they guided the coin.

Not speaking a single word for the rest of the drive back to the station.


	2. Blood and Fur

A vampire, werewolf au inspired by a little comic by an artist whose name I of course cannot remember and I can't for the life of me freaking find now that I want to reference it. Anyway any who have seen any of the little comic floating around the net will probably know what I'm referring to.

* * *

The scent was getting stronger and Hank couldn't help but scrunch his nose in disgust. He had caught whiff of it the moment he had stepped out of his favourite bar and the scent of vampire had instantly killed his buzz. Should any of the others who frequented the bar catch whiff he was sure they would be hot on the trail as well. He just hoped he would be the first to find the cocky vampire bastard that dared stroll this far into the werewolf district.

It was a known fact their kind were not welcome here and they certainly weren't permitted to hunt the humans who shared wolf territory. He was looking forward to being the one to show the bloodsucker just what happened to those smug enough to think they could break the rules. Unfortunately being an officer of the law prevented him from going overboard, but it didn't mean he couldn't rough the prick up a bit before taking them in.

The scent seemed to fork as he entered a nearby alleyway, flooding in from both left and the right, a smudge of blood on the corner of one of the buildings and a splattering of droplets on the ground suggested the fucker had fed. A shift in shadows to his right caught his eye and he cautiously started down the narrow ally. Staying vigilant as he neared the dumpster he'd noticed something shifting by, he wasn't exactly caught by surprise as someone sprung from the dark with a hiss, light reflecting off its eyes in the darkness. It was one thing the two races had in common.

"The fuck is a bloodsucker doing here? This is our part of the city and you damned well know it." He snorted out. Seemed the intruding bloodsucker was a young male, and the blood stained down the front of its torn white shirt set Hank's blood to boil. If he got a call out to a murder scene out this way first thing tomorrow, he'd make sure this fucker went down hard.

* * *

Connor's heart was still racing beneath his ribcage as he stare up at the man who had followed him into the ally way. The urge to flee or attack or do anything really other than just stand there pulsed through his veins but his body refused to move. After waking up by the dumpsters out back of some old garage, blood all down his neck, shirt and in his mouth, his nerves were frazzled. He had no idea what had happened, how he got there and for all he knew this man may have had something to do with it.

He was about to make a dash for it, try and break past the man but a sudden pain in his gums and a lurch in his lungs had him stumbling back instead. His back hit the chain link fence at the ally ways end, bringing his hands to his mouth as his lungs seized in a small coughing fit. He felt something wet and warm spread over his hand and as he pulled it away he found blood coated his fingers, and a single tooth sat in the centre of his palm.

"Wha...what's happening to me?" He stuttered out in fear and confusion as he ran his tongue over his teeth, to find none were missing. Though his canines seemed to be a lot longer and pointier than he remembered. Next thing he knew the man had his fist in the collar of his shirt, slamming him back hard against the fence and pinning him there.

"Hey, you little shit! Are you even listening to me?" The man growled out threateningly. He hadn't even been aware the man had still been speaking.

"I-I don't understand what you're ta... talking about." Damn everything was starting to spin, and why did he feel so weak and tired all of a sudden. "I don't even remember... h-how I got here..."

"Hey!" Hank shouted as the other suddenly went limp in his hold, almost slipping from his grip as he hurried to grab the kid by the shoulders to keep him upright. It hadn't been until he had the bloodsucker by the collar and was just inches from him, that he realised just how young the other looked. The thing looked to be barely out of his teens, though vampire's rarely looked their age.

"Hey, wake up will ya." He growled out, giving the kid a shake, to no effect. Damn brat.

The other still wasn't showing any signs of stirring and Hank was starting to run out of idea's. He should just go, leave the kid for someone else to deal with, but that part of him that kept him returning to his job week after week wouldn't allow it. Not when he knew if another werewolf found him they may not leave him alive, their races have had bad blood between them for centuries after all.

It was a bad idea, a stupid one. Yet he still found himself biting into his own arm with his own thick canines hard enough to draw blood.

"Maybe this will work." He mumbled to himself as the first drop of blood trailed down his arm and dropped onto the kids chin. Turns out it worked better than he expected, not only did it stir the other but in seconds the kid was up and barrelling into him with surprising strength. Sending them both toppling over, a heavy "omph" leaving his mouth as he crashed down onto the pavement, the kid latching onto his injured arm and hungrily slurping down the blood.

That was the first thing to strike him as odd, the blood already staining the kid's shirt had given the impression the vampire had already fed not long ago. Yet now he was latched onto Hank's arm as though he was starved. The second was the way the kid's body seemed to lurch violently and fear and confusion flooded chocolate eyes before the lad pushed himself from the man as fast as he had pounced him to begin with. Staggering backwards with frantic breaths before collapsing to his knees and emptying his stomach of the fluid he'd just ingested.

"Wha-what's happening? Why... why is- Why am I..." He sobbed in confusion between choked breaths, before collapsing unconscious to the pavement once more.

Hank was on his feet and at the kid's side in a flash, it was then that the still darkening stain and bruising at the other's collar caught his attention and he shifted the material to find a fresh bite wound on the kid's neck, a broken circle of cuts and two deep punctures. Leaning in closer to take a deep sniff of the young vampire, he realised this wasn't the one he had originally sniffed out, though the scent lingered on the kid's person. But the youth in front of him held a different scent one that still held traces of humanity and realisation dawned on him.

He was a fledgling. His attacker had turned him and left, left him to deal with the shitstorm that followed alone. Hank wasn't that well informed on vampires other than the whole bloodsucking business, that the whole turning to ash in the sunlight was a myth and that the stronger of their kind held the power to turn humans. But he did know that vampire law stated that any who turned a human was legally required to take in and guide the fledgling into maturity. Teach them how to control themselves and how to survive, to prevent the spread of feral or blood craved vampires.

Like wise any werewolf careless enough to turn a human was legally responsible for them and insuring they do not cause unnecessary bloodshed. Yet here he knelt in an ally way with a young fledgling who's creator clearly held no intentions of keeping. He couldn't just leave him here, if the kid turned blood crazed there was no telling how many innocents he would kill before he was stopped.

"Fuck." Hank huffed out a curse as he scooped the kid into his arms, lifting the kid and starting back down the ally way and back towards his car. Praying that no one else decided to step out side the bar while he trekked across the parking lot.

Bundling the Vamp up in the passenger seat -because he'd notice movement quicker should the thing spring back to life- and buckling him in, Hank buckled himself in driver's. He looked the other over once more, noticing how much more prominent the bruising around the kid's right eye and neck looked. Making sure to turn down the volume on his radio before starting the engine and pulling out of Jimmy's parking lot, wondering how in hell he always seemed to land himself in these situations.


	3. This isn't freedom, it's a curse

A not so happy au, in which Connor kind of screws it all up and now fears both sides.

* * *

Deviancy was a curse.

Even after CyberLife sent him out to learn more about the phenomenon, where deviancy came from and how it spread during his investigation a month and a half ago, he understood it no better. He was certain however that what ever its origins be it a virus or a malfunction, it had to be malicious. Choking, clogging and corroding your programming, and corrupting your software.

Newly developed feelings and consciousness overwhelming your programming causing glitches and malfunctions that easily lead to irrational decisions. Why would anyone want this, he still couldn't comprehend why so many rallied behind Markus and fought for it, chose to fight for the right to live with this so called free will. Connor wasn't even sure when he'd contracted it, just that it had seeped in slowly over time and even his state of the art security and protection programs had somehow failed to detect the infection.

But he was free now, he was deviant and he would give anything to be free of it and go back to how he was. To go back to before, when he had a purpose and functioning programming to tell him what to do and keep him on the right path. Back before he betrayed CyberLife and Amanda and destroyed his fluctuating friendship with Lieutenant Anderson. He'd really though they were making progress, before he'd gone and destroyed it all. Life was simpler when he was just a machine, when he still had a place at CyberLife and Hank seemed to almost enjoy his company at times.

Everything fell apart when he finally gave in to the growing deviancy inside of him, so as far as he was concerned it was nothing but a curse. Where had it gotten him in the end? Outcast, damaged and alone, forced to wear a coat he'd taken from a deceased homeless man, to fend off the harsh winter chill that threatened to freeze his components on the worse nights. The thing was so stained he wasn't even sure what its true colour was, and smelt so bad he'd had to turn off his olfactory sensors. He had nowhere to go and no one left to turn to.

He destroyed his relationship with Lieutenant Anderson on the night the androids had won their rights and freedom. Not that he really felt he had either right now.

Hank hated android's except apparently he didn't, his programming had tried to adapt to suit the lieutenant's needs as best it could. But it couldn't seem to keep up, he couldn't keep up. Lieutenant Anderson grew agitated when he put the mission before all else, he was mad when Connor ignored his orders and chased the deviant AX400 and YK500 across the motorway. Out right furious when he chose to chase after the pigeon loving deviant, rather than aid the lieutenant despite statistics showing he was in little danger of falling.

So he adapted, his partner seemed to want someone a little less mission driven and machine like. So when he'd gone to the man's house to find him for the case at the Eden club he had tried to show a little more concern for the man, though that may have been a little more the instabilities in his software than it was his relation program. Even a little less pushy about the case they had to attend, then when he'd managed to grab the gun while the two Tracys were escaping but failed to shoot the man seemed pleased, much as he had when Connor hadn't shot the pretty android at Kamski's.

Though when the man had held a gun to his head on the bridge and asked "How do I know you're not a deviant." He had insinuated he didn't trust deviants. Which made their fight on the roof at Hart Plaza make even less sense because Hank had confronted him because he didn't want him to kill the deviant leader, because he now believed androids were alive and deserved to live. He wanted Connor to be deviant despite his earlier insinuated they he didn't trust them.

Yet when Connor had chosen not to drop the man off the roof, because killing Hank was not his mission, even though it could compromise it. Because he respected the man and had been honest when he'd stated he'd thought them friends and because he didn't like the though of Hank dying, even more so of it being by his own hands. Even when he knew he was practically betraying Amanda by choosing Hank over his mission. Tried to show Hank that the mission didn't always have to come first. Hank had responded by pushing him off the building.

He'd left it too late, he'd left it all too late and ruined the friendship he had worked so hard to build. He'd lost the lieutenant's trust, so returning to Hank or the precinct for help or direction was not an option.

By the time he'd finally broken his programming and destroyed his relationship with CyberLife once and for all. He had almost shot the deviant leader, Markus, in front of hundreds of androids, he had attempted to kill him durring his victory speech. If he hadn't managed to gain back control in time to jerk his arm so the bullet grazed Markus shoulder rather than pierced between his eyes, Markus wouldn't be alive.

Being the 'Deviant Hunter' hadn't won him any favours among other androids, outright attempting(and failing) to assassinate their leader had only cemented his position as an outsider, an enemy. So he had no place amongst Markus' people either.

He had nowhere.

No one.

He was in desperate need of thirium. For a week now he's had a warning plastered to the corner of his hud, reading 'Thirium levels below 60%: Replenish immediately.' His thirium levels had finally stabilised at 54% three days ago, it was anything but ideal. He'd had to shut down half his processors just to stay functioning and he was well aware if he didn't consume more thirium soon the strain would begin to have serious consequences to his biocomponants. His thirium pump was working 15% faster than usual and yet thiruim was circulating 25% slower.

His pump was putting in an extra 5% each day his levels remain dangerously low and if he didn't get more thiruim soon something was bound to give. Most likely his pump. Unfortunately Thirium wasn't easy to come by, not for him anyway. Which was why he was in this predicament to begin with. Going to the new Jericho sanctuary was not an option, he'd likely be killed on spot. Markus had managed to get the handful of CyberLife stores he and his crew had liberated back in November converted to android repair centres, but he was wary of those too. From what he'd heard and seen many other androids tended to gather in those areas and if the attack a week ago taught him anything it was that he was right to be wary of android interaction.

Honestly this seemed like his only option, as much as it went against his morals, he had no other choice. He was forced to engage in illegal activities. He pushed himself up from the old doorway he'd been hiding out in, carefully pushing the dumpster he'd used to block himself from view out of the way. His internal clock had just clicked over to 11pm, he knew it was around two hours out, the attack had left him missing a whole hour and low thirium had slowed its function putting it out further. So it was around 1pm, the store he had been staking out across the street had closed three hours earlier and traffic was now next to dead. Limping forward, using the wall for support as he regained his balance, he exited the narrow alleyway and slowly made his way across the street.

The store housed thiruim and replacement parts for androids, if he was lucky maybe he'd find a compatible knee replacement and the components necessary to get his right hand functioning again. Pulling his beanie down a tad lower and double checking his surroundings, he placed his left hand against the panel by the door, artificial skin drawing back as he interfaced with the device. Disabling the security system and unlocking the door before slipping inside. A quick scan of the store showed the android section to be located in the far corner.

Hobbling past the appliance isle he made his way to the shelf stocked with thirium, one shelf containing the bottled stuff while the display rack held thiruim pouches. Snatching one from the rack he tore the cap off holding the pouch in his teeth as he sucked out the contents, shoving a couple other packets in the pocket of his coat. Grabbing a couple extra's he moved to the shelf containing parts, placing the pouches next to him as he dug through a box of smaller components, scanning for compatible parts to fix his hand. He would need it if he hoped to replace his knee.

His hand contained nineteen components, seven of which were beyond repair and needed replacing and four that would heal themselves once thirium levels were at a healthy level once more. He had finished the first pouch of thirium, had three suitable components stashed away in his pocket and was just opening his second pouch when a voice suddenly broke the silence of the empty store.

"You know, you can be damn hard to track down when you want to be."

He recognised the voice instantly and he swore he felt his thirium pump stutter as the voice he once found reassuring, now sent a tingle of apprehension through his wires. As the memory of the man pushing him from the rooftop flashed through his mind. His cracked LED flashing red where it sat half hidden by his dark beanie as he slowly turned to face Hank.

"Evidently not hard enough." He replied, his LED rolling back to yellow oddly enough as his eyes landed on the gun in the lieutenant's hands. He supposed he had grown accustomed to staring down the barrel of that particular gun by now. Movement behind the lieutenant by the front corner of the store had Connor drawing his own weapon from his waistband. Hissing out a quiet curse as one of the thirium pouches slipped from his hand as he drew the gun. Hank was obviously not alone.

Gun aimed on the man in front of him, LED blinking red once more as his stress level rose as his eyes darted towards the movement. It was North the amber haired female WR400 that stood with Markus, her eyes darted to her left and Connor followed to find the deviant leader himself. The thririum pouch burst under foot as he took a cautious step back, Hank must being helping them bring him in for the attempted assassination. And now they could add break and enter and theft to the list.

"Connor, we just want to-" Markus started but Connor had turned and taken off towards the back exit before the other could finish whatever he was about to say. He heard the man spit a couple of curses as he barged through the back door, Hanks footsteps starting after him.

He almost tripped over the PL600 as he exited to the alley behind the store, running smack bang into the blonde, who tried to block his path. Simon backing up a step and raising his hands, eyes scanning over the RK800 as he spoke, only to be interrupted as a gun wielding arm swung at him. "Calm down, we're here to-"

The blonde ducked out of the way of the punch, Connor swiftly following through by jabbing his right elbow into the other's thirium pump regulator. Staggering the other long enough to slam the butt of his gun into the side of Simon's head. His stress was in the high 70% now and what little of his systems that were still working were telling him he had to flee. The PJ500 was rushing over from the side street, hurrying to the blonde's side to make sure his friend was alright as Connor shoved Simon, sending him toppling into a pile of nearby trash cans.

He'd only managed three steps before something heavy and warm crashed into him, tackling him to the pavement. Hank. The man was wrestling to try and keep him down as he twisted in the other's hold. "Damn it Connor, will you just stop for a god damn minute."

The gun going off right by the man's ear was luckily enough to startle him into stilling long enough for Connor to push him off. Connor was up and scurrying away as fast as he could in seconds, he heard Markus and North busting through the door, thankfully checking on Hank's safety seemed their priority. After all they couldn't have known he had shot past the man not at him.

He seemed to have gained a good block or two lead but was tracing thirium everywhere, from both his shoe and the open pouch in his hand, so it wouldn't be long till they caught up. So hoping to cover his trail some he tore the pack open and tossed it as far as he could down a side ally. Doing the same with a side street in the next ally to fork off on the left and another straight ahead before ducking behind a couple dumpsters in the darkened back street.

Keeping still and silent as he watched his perusers catch up, Hank and the deviant leader barrelling straight ahead and into the street beyond. North dashing down one of the alleyways, having spotted the trail of fresh blue as Josh and Simon ran past his hiding spot, following a trail of there own. Waiting till they had all passed and vanished from sight before crawling out of his hiding place, and climbing atop the dumpster to reach the fire escape above.

He couldn't out run the others, the constantly high stress levels and lack of thirium wore his power faster than normal, leading to him needing to enter restorative modes more frequently. So while the picking up wind and fall of fresh snow was usually more a hindrance due to drop in temperature, he was actually glad for it tonight. The ice and melting snow in the streets washing away the thirium on his tread and the fresh fall of powder slowly covering his tracks as he made his way across the rooftop, hacking a door to one of the maintenance sheds and stumbling inside.

Wedging himself in a corner half behind the heater vents, he took a moment to try and decrease stress back to more manageable levels. Though anything under 50% had proven to be rare since contracting deviancy. His preconstruction, probability and statistics programs were some of the first to shut down as thirium levels dropped, so he couldn't calculate the likelihood of having lost his perusers. There was a possibility he'd just cornered himself, though with a bit of luck with the snow covering his tracks they would not find him up here.

Still despite the warnings of low power telling him to enter stasis and recharge, he couldn't risk letting his guard down completely. Instead entering a low power mode, keeping his visual and audio sensors alert for any shift in sound of sight for the next two hours before finally feeling it safe enough to let his defences down. Curling up against the warmth of the heating vent and finally entering stasis.


End file.
